De Marte a la Tierra
by LapLamiz
Summary: Karl no murió en la Base Sara y los planes de boda con Lisa siguen en marcha. Ella se debate entre su amor por él y la atracción que siente por el joven piloto Rick Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

Ya hace dos meses que SDF-1 intenta regresar a la Tierra a los setenta mil civiles que cobija, luego de que una transposición lo dejara en la órbita de plutón. Los constantes ataques del enemigo dificultan su tarea, y ahora mismo se encuentran próximos a Marte, el único planeta del Sistema Solar que tiene una base de investigación del Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.

-Capitán, estamos recibiendo comunicaciones de la Base Sara- dijo Vanesa acomodándose sus lentes -Han divisado al enemigo, por lo que es probable que la base haya sido descubierta por ellos, pero por alguna razón no la han atacado todavía.  
La Base Sara no cuenta con un gran armamento, es probable que el enemigo la considere inofensiva o la crea deshabitada- reflexionó el capitán.  
-Así es- respondió Vanesa sin despegar los ojos del monitor -por eso no han disparado todavía y esperan instrucciones.  
-Que continúen sin atacar. No están preparados para repeler un ataque de la magnitud de aquellos a los que nos estamos enfrentando. Si seguimos nuestro curso actual, los zentraedis nos seguirán como han estado haciendo hasta ahora y la base no correrá peligro alguno.  
-¿No es muy riesgoso, capitán?- preguntó una cada vez más inquieta Lisa Hayes. Cuestionar las órdenes de un superior no encajaba en su estilo, pero esta vez era su corazón el que le dictaba las palabras; Karl Riber, su prometido, era uno de los 17 hombres que habían sido trasladados a Marte hacía ya cinco años -Es decir, si el enemigo decide atacar, la base no tiene la menor chance de sobrevivir. ¿Abandonaremos a su suerte al equipo de investigación que la habita?  
Global sabía que Lisa no estaba siendo objetiva; en otras circunstancias no pensaría poner en riesgo setenta mil vidas para intentar rescatar a poco menos de veinte. Sin embargo, algo en todo ello tenía sentido. Necesitaban a aquellos hombres para engrosar las filas de defensa del SDF-1, ahora ante los Zentraedis y más adelante ante el Gobierno de la Tierra Unida.  
-Los ataques ya nos obligaron a cambiar de curso de cualquier modo, y podríamos reabastecernos- dijo sabiamente Global -Bien, cambien de curso y dirijámonos a Marte.  
La tripulación comenzó a virar la gigantesca nave 16 grados en dirección al planeta rojo, sin saber que allí los esperaba una emboscada: minas gravitacionales que la inmovilizarían para ser capturada luego por la división zentraedi de Kyron.

Lisa, entretanto, apenas podía concentrarse en su monitor. Sus pensamientos volaban hacia Karl, aquel hombre que tanto amaba y que hacía tanto no veía. Lo había conocido siendo muy joven, en una fiesta en casa de su padre, en la que se aburría terriblemente hasta que él se le acercó. "Sabía que el Almirante Hayes tenía una hija, pero desconocía que fuera tan hermosa" le había dicho galantemente y la había hecho sonrojar. Estaba acostumbrada a la presencia de soldados por el cargo que ostentaba su padre, pero hasta ese momento ninguno se había atrevido a hablarle, y mucho menos de esa forma seductora. Luego de esa noche continuaron viéndose en secreto por un tiempo hasta que formalizaron su noviazgo, cosa que no agradó del todo a su padre pero que sin embargo aceptó, ya que le parecía volver a ver en su hija algo de aquella felicidad que se había esfumado al perder a su madre.  
Junto a Karl Lisa descubrió el amor y empezó a interesarse cada vez más en el ejército, cuando paradójicamente él comenzaba a hartarse. Desde niño, en tiempos de paz, soñaba con ser soldado, pero ahora que lo había conseguido se veía envuelto en una guerra a la que no le encontraba sentido alguno. Por eso, al enterarse de la construcción de una base en el vecino planeta, se postuló para el puesto de observador, y no tardó en obtener una respuesta positiva. La situación amenazaba la continuidad de su relación, pero ambos tomaron decisiones que (creían) los mantendrían siempre juntos: Lisa se enlistó finalmente en el ejército, y Karl le pidió que se convirtiera en su esposa en cuanto la guerra acabase.  
Todos en el puente podían adivinar los pensamientos de la primer oficial, pero nadie se animaba a hablar. Sabían que la alegría y la ansiedad que debía sentir por volver a ver a su prometido se mezclaban con el miedo de perderlo para siempre bajo un ataque mortal del enemigo.

Momentos más tarde, el SDF-1 desciende sobre el suelo marciano y una nave de reconocimiento comienza a recorrer la distancia que los separa de la Base Sara. Al no advertir a las tropas de Kyron convenientemente ocultas, el capitán Global da la orden de salida a los camiones de carga de alimentos y maquinaria, pero antes de autorizar la salida del vehículo que traería a los 17 habitantes de la base, Lisa le pide ir también.  
-Por favor, es importante para mí señor- le suplicó, casi al borde de una crisis nerviosa.  
-Señor, yo cubriré su puesto ¿De acuerdo?- intervino Claudia en favor de su amiga, gesto que conmovió a Global. Aunque era estúpido arriesgar la seguridad de uno de los miembros más importantes de la tripulación por un capricho personal, decidió darle permiso, por el cariño que le tenía a Lisa y porque, con esos niveles de excitación, de todos modos no les sería útil en el puente.  
A Lisa no le importaba el peligro o, mejor dicho, si el peligro era tan grande que los llevaría a morir, prefería hacerlo junto a su gran amor.

El tiempo dentro de la Base Sara parecía haberse detenido desde que establecieron la comunicación con el SDF-1. Todos esperaban con impaciencia que el equipo de rescate llegara a ellos antes que los pods enemigos.  
-¡Ya están aquí!- gritó uno de los oficiales cuando el vehículo ingresó en la sala de las computadoras. La primera en descender del vehículo, para sorpresa de todos, fue Lisa, que hizo una venia rápida y enseguida se arrojó, con los ojos empapados, a los brazos de Karl.  
-¡Vaya suertudo, teniente Riber!  
-¡Yo también quisiera que me recibieran así!  
-¿Y si mejor los dejamos solos?  
-Ya basta de bromas soldados, el tiempo apremia- los interrumpió el conductor del vehículo -será mejor que suban y nos vayamos de una vez. Puente de control, aquí sargento Larsson- dijo ahora para el intercomunicador -iniciando evacuación de la base.  
-Recibido. ¡Tengan extremo cuidado al regresar, estamos siendo atacados!- respondió una preocupada Claudia Grant. Y es que en efecto, miles de battlepods estaban disparando contra un indefenso SDF-1 que no tenía posibilidad alguna de escapar, atrapado como estaba por la emboscada zentraedi.  
-¿No tenemos forma de llegar a la trampa subterránea?- preguntó Kim, como esperando un milagro.  
"-Cálmense, tengo un plan- dijo un pensativo Global, tras recordar el instrumento explosivo que yacía en el subsuelo de la Base Sara; su detonación alcanzaría a las minas gravitacionales, liberándolos al instante. -Comunícame con Lisa.

-Ten cuidado mi amor- dijo Karl a su prometida cuando supo en qué consistía el plan del capitán.  
-No te preocupes Karl, es muy sencillo. Espérame en el vehículo junto con los demás, yo me encargaré de sobrecargar los depósitos de combustible y volveré a tiempo para huir de la explosión.  
Se alejó unos pasos, se dió vuelta para susurrarle un "te amo" y volvió a correr en dirección a los subsuelos. Aquel lugar era magnífico, era una verdadera lástima que destruirlo fuera su única alternativa. Tal vez por eso la orden había sido para ella y no para uno de los hombres que hacía años no conocían otro hogar que ese.  
Luego de presionar todos los botones, tirar de todas las palancas y escuchar la alarma de detonación inminente, Lisa echó a correr, pero vio con horror cómo las puertas de emergencia se cerraban en torno a ella -¡Puente de control, estoy atrapada en el segundo subsuelo de la base!  
-¿QUÉ? ¡El edificio va a explotar en diez minutos!- gritó Claudia con desesperación.  
-Sargento Larsson, inicien la evacuación sin la comandante Hayes. Enviaré una veritech para que la rescate, ustedes no pueden hacer nada por ella.- Ordenó Global, y luego se dirigió a Claudia -Envíe a alguien del escuadrón Skull al segundo subsuelo de la base por Lisa ¡rápido!  
¡LISA!- gritó Karl desde el vehículo ya en movimiento, viendo desde su ventanilla un veritech que se abría paso entre los enemigos para llegar a la base -¡Más rápido, maldito idiota!¿Qué no ves que la base va a explotar? ¡Sálvala, no te atrevas a regresar sin ella!

En su nave y ajeno a los insultos que le profería el teniente Riber, Rick se preguntaba por qué Roy le había delegado la misión de rescatar justamente a la persona que menos le agradaba de todas las Fuerzas Robotech.  
-¡Ahí está!- exclamó cuando su escáner detectó la presencia de la comandante -¡No se mueva, voy a romper la pared para entrar al edificio! ¿Lista?- Y sin esperar respuesta, su nave propinó un fuerte puñetazo al vidrio, destruyéndolo al instante.  
-¡Oiga, tenga cuidado!- gritó Lisa en un tono poco amable al tiempo que esquivaba los fragmentos de vidrio.  
-¿Qué le sucede? ¡Mi vida también corre peligro, no hay tiempo para un rescate prolijo y calmado, así que vámonos!  
-¡Qué arrogante! ¿Cómo se atreve a hablarle así a un superior?- dijo Lisa y hubiera seguido increpándolo, si no fuera porque Rick hizo cerrar la gigantezca mano del veritech sobre su cuerpo y despegó a tiempo para huir de la detonación. Lisa intentó mirar hacia abajo pero no logró divisar el vehículo de evacuación. -¡RIBER!- gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, temiendo haberlo perdido para siempre.  
El joven piloto esquivó el peligro con una precisión cronométrica y regresó al SDF-1, llevando consigo a su oficial superior sana y salva. Los evacuados de la base ya estaban esperándolos en la plataforma de vuelo, con el teniente Riber al frente de todos ellos. Lisa fue a su encuentro y, tras darles la bienvenida formal al SDF-1, fueron retirándose uno a uno, desbordantes de curiosidad por ver la ciudad Macross que orgullosamente se erigía en el centro de la fortaleza espacial.  
Sólo Karl y Lisa permanecieron en la plataforma, uno en brazos del otro, mientras Rick los observaba silenciosamente desde su nave. La escena lo conmovió pero también lo confundió; era la primera vez que veía a Lisa como una mujer, y no como la temible Primer Oficial del SDF-1. Tuvo que reconocer que era hermosa, con esos ojos verdes que dejaban escapar lágrimas de felicidad, su largo cabello y esa diminuta cintura que Karl rodeaba tan dulcemente. Por un momento sintió envidia de él, del amor tan intenso que despertaba en esa mujer y de la forma en que ella se depositaba sobre su pecho con total entrega, temblando de emoción, sollozando y riendo a la vez. Ya no había rastro de la oficial fría y mandona con la que había discutido momentos antes, ahora había una criatura dulce y frágil que sonreía como una adolescente jugando con margaritas. Rick los vio alejarse, todavía abrazados, y sólo pudo pensar en lo feliz y afortunado que era el teniente Riber.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Los personajes de Robotech no me pertecen, son propiedad de Harmony Gold y sus empresas asociadas.**

El período de evaluación había terminado y hoy se sabría con certeza el futuro de los nuevos tripulantes del SDF-1.

Lisa terminó su turno y se dirigió a la cafetería para esperar a Karl. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía tan feliz y nada, ni siquiera que hubieran ascendido a ese incompetente de Rick Hunter, iba a nublar su estado de ánimo. Se sentó junto a la ventana con una taza de café doble, mientras pensaba en lo maravillosos que habían sido estos últimos días. El equipo de investigación de la Base Sara tuvo algunos días libres para adaptarse a la vida en la nave y a su gravedad simulada que se parecía más a la de la Tierra que a la de Marte, y Karl y Lisa aprovecharon esos días para largos paseos, interminables charlas, caricias tanto tiempo añoradas e, incluso, planes de boda. Pero aquella tarde, la sonrisa de Lisa contrastaba con el semblante serio de su prometido, que acababa de entrar a la cafetería.

-Hola cielo- dijo secamente tras besarla en los labios y acomodarse en la silla frente a ella.

-Hola Karl ¿pasa algo malo?

-Denegaron mi petición para formar parte del equipo de investigación del SDF-1

-Lo lamento mucho, cariño- dijo Lisa tomándole la mano -ya lo suponía, porque hace unos días escuché decir al capitán que no hay puestos de observación para todos ustedes, y que lo más lógico sería incorporarlos a las fuerzas de defensa.

-Exacto. Sólo dos técnicos irán a reparaciones y el doctor Jenkins al hospital militar. Al resto nos asignaron veritechs.

-¿En qué escuadrón estás?

-En el Indigo. Me asignaron el Indigo 26 ¿sabes? ¡Soy el vigésimo sexto piloto de un escuadrón de veintiocho veritechs! No es que pretendiera ser líder de grupo, pero tampoco terminar como basura detrás de un puñado de pilotos que sólo salieron al espacio exterior hace unos pocos meses, y encima por error.

-No seas tan duro Karl, las tareas que realizaste los últimos años no tuvieron nada que ver con el combate,- trató Lisa de hacerle entrar en razón -aunque sepas volar naves, es lógico que los pilotos del SDF-1 te lleven ventaja porque se han especializado sobre los últimos modelos de veritechs y no en simuladores, sino en batallas reales.

Karl sonrió de lado y meneó la cabeza -Así que tú también estás de acuerdo con ellos.

-Nadie está en tu contra Karl, somos militares y debemos obedecer órdenes. En este momento la prioridad es mantener con vida a los civiles y regresarlos a la tierra. Sé que no te gusta el combate pero ahora mismo no tenemos alternativa.

-¿Y crees que luchando tenemos alguna oportunidad? El enemigo es más grande y peligroso de lo que imaginamos- dijo Karl con tal seriedad que su prometida sintió un escalofrío.

-¿Qué sabes de ellos?

-En más de una ocasión, desde la Base Sara hemos detectado extrañas vibraciones que podrían haberse debido a actividades de naves extraterrestres, pero nunca pudimos confirmarlo. Sin embargo la última vez, poco antes del despegue del SDF-1, conseguimos avistar una gigantesca nave muy cerca de Marte yendo en dirección a la Tierra. No sabemos por qué no nos atacaron; si es que no detectaron la base o si sólo se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento. Todos los informes fueron elevados al Gobierno de la Tierra Unida pero nunca supimos cuáles fueron sus conclusiones. En el único comunicado oficial al respecto se nos informó que la nave también fue avistada desde la Tierra pero cambió de curso y se alejó antes de poder intentar establecer una comunicación.

-¿Era una nave zentraedi?- quiso saber Lisa.

-Por las características que presentaba, ahora que he visto cientos de ellas puedo decirte que sí. Es probable que estuviera buscando al SDF-1 o evaluando la capacidad de defensa de la Tierra.

-¿Y dices que fue poco antes de que nos atacaran?

-Así es. Si el GTU la hubiera destruido o hubiera negociado a tiempo con ellos, quizás se habría evitado la guerra...

-O postergado…

-Tienes razón. Pero sea como sea, el GTU sabía más de lo que nos decía. Luego del avistamiento de la nave, pedimos refuerzos militares que nunca llegaron. Quizás estábamos expuestos a un grave peligro y decidieron abandonarnos a nuestra suerte, o usarnos como conejillo indias. Los últimos meses en la base fueron de pánico y angustia, esperando de un momento a otro la muerte a manos del enemigo.

-¡Dios mío, Karl! ¡No tenía idea de todo eso!

-Claro que no cariño, salvo su existencia, todo acerca de la Base Sara se mantuvo en el mayor de los secretos. Si ustedes no hubieran pasado cerca de la órbita de Marte seguiríamos ahí, olvidados, esperando no sé qué… A nadie en el GTU les importamos- Lisa tragó saliva. Sabía que ese "nadie" pronunciado con resentimiento lo incluía Donald Hayes, su padre.

-Tal vez para ellos habría sido más sencillo que la base fuera destruida con nosotros dentro,-prosiguió Karl -así tendrian algo menos de qué preocuparse. No les hubiera importado sacrificarnos y no les importaría tampoco sacrificar al SDF-1 si llega el momento de hacerlo.

-Entiendo lo que has padecido, Karl, pero creo que exageras- dijo Lisa mirando a su prometido con preocupación. Ya no había mucho en él de aquel jovencito entusiasta que había visto por última vez hacía cinco años. Su mirada ahora era oscura, profunda, con un dejo de tristeza, y su tono de voz reflejaba una profunda desilusión, mezclada con un poco de enojo.

-Anímate un poco, estamos juntos ahora- dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Es que todo debía haber sido diferente, Lisa. Cuando partí a Marte pensaba trabajar duro, obtener un pronto reconocimiento y volver a la Tierra ascendido a un cargo que te enorgulleciera, para que pudieras casarte con alguien digno de la familia Hayes. Pero ahora me encuentro aprendiendo a manejar naves que me son desconocidas para luchar en una guerra sin posibilidades, y muy por debajo de ti.

Lisa rió, un poco sorprendida por sus palabras -¿De qué hablas?

-Eres la persona más importante de esta nave después del capitán Global. Todo el mundo conoce tu nombre y te respeta ¿no te avergüenzas de salir con un simple piloto?

-No seas tonto, yo me enamoré de Karl Riber, no de su rango- le dijo clavándole sus intensos y brillantes ojos en los suyos. Él también la miró, y así permanecieron en silencio hasta que fueron interrumpidos por los tenientes James Kendrick y Steve Moll, dos de los antiguos compañeros de Karl, que les hacían el saludo militar.

-¡Miren nada más, si son la destacada Primer Oficial del SDF-1 y... el señor Hayes!- dijo burlonamente uno de ellos.

-Karl, te has convertido en una suerte de Primera Dama de la nave!- agregó el otro y ambos se echaron a reir fuertemente.

-Aunque no estemos en servicio, les ruego cuiden sus modales, soldados- los reprendió Lisa recuperando su seriedad habitual, mientras un molesto Karl se levantaba de su silla para abandonar la cafetería, trantando de ignorar las sonrisas y miradas compasivas a su alrededor.

 **Al día siguiente**

La integración del equipo de la base marciana no era lo único que conmocionaba a los habitantes del SDF-1: el sistema de comunicación de Macross se había puesto en marcha y su primera transmisión sería un concurso de belleza. Minmay era una de las 28 participantes y aunque esto no agradó del todo a Rick, decidió ir a apoyarla.

El anfiteatro estaba colmado, y la ausencia de ataques enemigos hizo que el público se llenara de soldados.

-¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí, Karl!- dijo el teniente Moll.

-¿Por qué la sorpresa, Steve? Estoy fuera de servicio, al igual que ustedes

-¡Porque estás prometido con una de las mujeres más bellas del ejército!

-Mira, ahí hay otro- dijo Kendrick mientras señalaba a Roy Fokker, que se encontraba varias filas delante de ellos -teniendo a esa morenaza por novia ¿qué piensa encontrar aquí?

-Qué par de suertudos ustedes dos- intervino un tercero

-¿Lo crees así?- preguntó otro piloto que no pudo evitar oír la conversación -Hayes y Grant son realmente preciosas pero… ¡me aterran!

-Tienes razón- dijo Kendrick -menudo carácter tienen esas dos

-¿Cómo será tener a una oficial superior por novia?

-Deben darte órdenes todo el tiempo

-¡Y no las puedes desobedecer o te mandan al calabozo!

-Debe ser como estar de servicio constantemente- dijo Moll entre risas.

Karl no decía nada, miraba al escenario con sus puños apretados, tratando de hacer oídos sordos a la absurda conversación de los pilotos, que afortunadamente acabó cuando aparecieron las hermosas concursantes ante sus ojos. Una a una deslumbraron al público, al jurado y a los mismísimos zentraedis, que al percibir la transmisión de los micronianos decidieron enviar una pequeña nave de reconocimiento para interceptarla.

Las oficiales del puente, que también seguían el concurso desde sus monitores, detectaron la nave enemiga y llamaron al líder del grupo Bermellón, que estaba de guardia esa noche, para que se hiciera cargo de la situación.

"¿Si es tan importante por qué no reunieron a todo el escuadrón?¿Por qué sólo a mi?" se lamentaba de su suerte Rick Hunter, que tendría que abandonar el concurso y lo peor de todo, soportar el pésimo humor de Lisa una vez más. Destruir la nave enemiga no fue muy difícil; la peor parte fue descubrir, terminada su misión, que la Señorita Macross era nada menos que Mimay. De inmediato comprendió que su triunfo acabaría por alejarlos irremediablemente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de Robotech no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Harmony Gold.**

* * *

Claudia le daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje frente al espejo mientras Roy, tendido en la cama y con los brazos detrás de la nuca, la miraba embelesado.

-Ese vestido te queda de maravilla.

-Gracias cariño. Y ya que lo mencionas ¿Podrías ayudarme con la cremallera? No consigo subirla del todo.

-Claro- dijo Roy levantándose, para colocarse de inmediato detrás de ella, abrazarla por la cintura y posar la cabeza en su cuello -¿Y si mejor te lo bajo?- le dijo seductoramente al oído -se me ocurren cosas más divertidas para hacer contigo si nos quedamos aquí encerrados.

Claudia rió, meneando la cabeza. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios por parte de su novio -¡Cállate Roy, o me harás desistir a mi también de la idea de salir!

-¿Y si estamos de acuerdo por qué no lo cancelamos?

-Porque se lo prometimos a Lisa. Vamos, no seas malo. Será solo un rato.

-Pero es que ese Karl no me agrada. No entiendo qué hace Lisa con él.

-A mí me parece un hombre un poco extraño, pero no podemos olvidar que pasó años aislado en Marte con las mismas personas, y cuando al fin logró salir de ahí, le asignaron una función que no es la suya y que no le agrada- dijo sabiamente la morena.

-Es cierto, está adaptándose como puede pero, no sé. Lo veo muy frío con Lisa. Y eso que ella no es precisamente demostrativa.

-Es que es una situación difícil para ambos. Es como si quisieran retomar su relación en el punto donde la dejaron, pero no pueden porque todo es diferente ahora. Ambos maduraron y vivieron experiencias por separado, y ahora tienen casi que volver a conocerse… es como si empezaran una nueva relación.

-Bueno, eso es verdad- dijo pensativo Roy -Es que no puedo evitar preocuparme por Lisa, temo que Karl no sea bueno para ella porque… algunos de sus ex compañeros de Marte no hablan muy bien de él.

-Lo sé, he oído algunos comentarios por los pasillos- dijo Claudia con seriedad -Dicen que le gusta estar al mando pero falta capacidad de liderazgo y, para fastidiarlo, le dicen "Señor Hayes" para recordarle que su novia es más valiosa y reconocida que él en el ejército.

-Y yo he oído además que Karl está con ella sólo por su apellido. Me parece un poco exagerado, quizás solo digan por envidia, pero si llega a ser cierto le daré una buena golpiza.

-Y yo te ayudaré- agregó Claudia riendo -pero no creo que sea verdad. Algo bueno debe tener, porque también hay gente de la Base Sara que lo aprecia y porque Lisa realmente lo ama. Yo creo que deberíamos intentar conocerlo un poco mejor.

-Tal vez tengas razón- dijo Roy no muy convencido, y ambos se dirigieron al centro de la ciudad Macross.

Lisa y Karl los estaban esperando en la plaza. Roy tuvo que reconocer que Lisa se veía fabulosa, y no porque estuviera más arreglada de lo habitual, sino porque lucía una amplia sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban como nunca. Evidentemente Claudia tenía razón, su amiga estaba muy enamorada y eso le sentaba bien.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a un bar cercano donde servían unos cocktails variados y deliciosos. Conversaron de varios temas y hasta Roy tuvo que reconocer que se sentía a gusto.

-Cuéntame un poco de ti, Karl. ¿Cómo te adaptas a tu nueva vida en la nave? ¿Te agrada ser piloto?- preguntó Claudia con curiosidad.

-La verdad es que no del todo, enfrentarme al enemigo cara a cara es algo que nunca me gustó. Sin embargo me siento un poco más confiado teniendo la capacidad de defenderme. En la base Sara prácticamente no teníamos armamento. Si decidían atacarnos estábamos perdidos.

-Debió de ser duro vivir con esa sensación de vulnerabilidad constante.- dijo Roy -Yo creo que ser piloto de combate te acabará gustando más de lo que piensas. Los primeros vuelos son los más difíciles, pero pronto te sentirás cómodo con todo esto.

-Ojalá tengas razón- dijo Karl apesadumbrado.

Lisa lo miró con ternura y colocó su mano sobre la de él -Mírale el lado bueno Karl, las bodas de los pilotos suelen tener entradas fabulosas desde el aire, tendremos decenas de veritechs escoltándonos y...

¡Vaya Hayes, que no pierdes ocasión de recordárselo!- la interrumpió Roy, y Lisa echó a reir.

-¿Por qué tanto miedo a oír hablar de matrimonio, Roy?- preguntó Claudia -¿Temes que yo proponga una boda doble, o algo así?

Roy se ahogó con su martini ante aquella pregunta de su novia y comenzó a toser, haciendo que sus tres compañeros rieran fuertemente.

-Lo bueno es que ahora pensará en algo para compensarme- dijo Claudia, guiñándole un ojo a su amiga -Tal vez esta noche me dé un buen masaje en los pies.

-¿De verdad? Yo no tolero los masajes en los pies, me dan cosquillas- dijo Lisa, y luego se dirigió a Karl -lo que sí me gustaba era que me masajearas las orejas, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, lo recuerdo- respondió él y le dio otro sorbo a su copa, mientras Lisa lo miraba fijamente.

-Pues ¿qué esperas?- le preguntó Roy, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Ahora? ¿Aquí? Dejen que al menos termine mi margarita- respondió Karl sin soltar su copa.

-Vamos teniente, tienes una mujer hermosa, no temas expresar tus sentimientos en público- y luego de decir esto se abalanzó sobre Claudia y la besó apasionadamente, tomándola por sorpresa. Lisa los miraba divertida y deseando que su prometido fuera un poco más deshinibido, justo como Roy.

¡Por favor Roy, que me despeinas!- lo apartó Claudia, riendo -¿No es ese tu amigo, sentado en aquel banco?- le preguntó, divisando de lejos al teniente Hunter.

-Sí, tienes razón, es él ¡RICK!

Rick, bastante malhumorado porque Minmay acababa de cancelar su cita con él, fue al encuentro de su amigo. Se alegraba de que hubiera alguien en ese parque con quien conversar, pero le intimidaba un poco que estuviera acompañado de su primer oficial, a la que tanto temía, y del novio de ésta, a quien no conocía.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Rick haciendo el saludo militar.

-¡Hola Rick! Él es el teniente Karl Riber- dijo Roy presentándolos. -Karl, él es mi amigo el valiente piloto Rick Hunter, que fue ascendido hace muy poco a teniente y ahora lidera el Escuadrón Bermellón.

-Teniente Riber, es un placer.

-Lo mismo digo teniente ¿Hunter? ¡Vaya, eres muy joven! ¿No es así?

-Es joven, sí- intervino Roy -pero es un excelente piloto puesto que vuela desde niño, y no le ha costada nada adaptarse a nuestros veritechs.

-Pero has volado siempre en la Tierra, ¿cierto? Y sólo por un combate más o menos exitoso en el espacio te asignan tu propio escuadrón… me cuesta comprenderlo, yo estuve cinco años viviendo en el espacio, algo imposible de soportar para muchos a bordo de esta nave, y no tengo tal reconocimiento.

-No fue un "combate más o menos exitoso"- respondió Roy, un tanto irritado -yo fui parte de la junta evaluadora que asignó las condecoraciones. Fue por un brillante desempeño en la batalla de la Base Sara.

-Cierto, la batalla donde se perdieron los informes de los últimos meses de mi equipo de investigación.

-Para liberar al SDF-1 de la trampa zentraedi- agregó Rick, visiblemente ofuscado.

-Pienso que fue una salida rápida que nos costó la única base fuera de la Tierra. Y como resultado tenemos un montón de chiquillos ascendidos por un combate totalmente sobrevalorado.

Rick apretó los puños y se mordió la lengua para no responder, ya que lo último que deseaba era tener problemas con la comandante Hayes. Pero, para su sorpresa, ésta también se mostró ofendida con las palabras de su prometido.

-No fue un combate sobrevalorado- dijo, quitando su mano de encima de la de Karl, un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes -nuestros pilotos salvaron ese día todas las vidas a bordo del SDF-1… y el teniente Hunter ha salvado la mía. Aunque tal vez siga sin parecerte una acción digna de un ascenso.- Y luego, dirigiéndose a Rick -Sepa disculpar, teniente Hunter. No es un momento fácil para él.

Karl tragó saliva y no dijo una palabra más. Sabía que ese jovencito parado frente a él no tenía la culpa de su situación actual; sólo se sentía miserable desde que había llegado al SDF-1 y tenía que desquitarse con alguien. Pero había elegido mal a su víctima, había subestimado a quien salvó la vida de su prometida. Y ahora le debía una disculpa, pero era demasiado orgulloso para algo como eso.

Todos en la mesa permanecieron en un silencio incómodo, hasta que la nave se sacudió con violencia por lo que parecía ser un ataque enemigo. Lisa y Claudia corrieron en dirección al puente e inmediatamente la alarma empezó a sonar llamando a todas las unidades, por lo que los hombres pagaron la cuenta y se dirigieron también a sus puestos de combate.

Más tarde, en el puente, Lisa notó una expresión muy seria y a la vez muy preocupada en el rostro del capitán Global, y le preguntó qué sucedía.

-Nuestro radar de amplio rango fue totalmente destruido, e inmediatamente después del ataque hemos recibido un mensaje del enemigo en el que nos instaba a rendirnos.

-¿Un mensaje del enemigo?

-Sí, se las arreglaron para descifrar nuestro idioma e intentar de ese modo intimidarnos. La situación es seria, pero todavía hay algo que podemos intentar.

-¿Cuál es su idea, Capitán?- preguntó Claudia

-Ignorar la transmisión y averiguar sus planes con una misión de reconocimiento. Lisa, estarás al frente.

-¡¿Yo?!- Lisa palideció súbitamente.

-Sí Lisa, eres la indicada para esta tarea. Te asignaré un escuadrón de veritechs para que te escolten.

-Si me permite, Capitán, sugiero al Escuadrón Bermellón para la misión- intervino Claudia. Estaba muy enojada con Karl por cómo se había comportado esa tarde; había desmerecido la capacidad del teniente Hunter, había cuestionado el criterio de Roy y había olvidado por completo que su amiga estuvo cerca de morir en Marte. Poner a Lisa bajo la custodia de un escuadrón de "chiquillos" una vez más, para verlos volver victoriosos, sería su venganza.


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes de Robotech no me pertecen, son propiedad de Harmony Gold y sus empresas asociadas.**

* * *

La misión de reconocimiento salió mal desde el principio. Apenas se alejaron del SDF-1, la nave de Lisa fue golpeada por un fragmento planetario y ella fue tomada prisionera, y luego Rick, Max y Ben, corrieron la misma suerte cuando trataron de rescatarla. Más tarde los cuatro fueron llevados, mediante una transposición, a la lejana galaxia del enemigo para ser presentados ante Dolza, su líder supremo.

Tras destruir a un planeta vecino para demostrarles el poder de sus armas, repetir la palabra "protocultura" y asombrarse sobre la interacción de hombres y mujeres en la civilización humana, los soldados zentraedi comenzaron a hacer absurdas preguntas sobre el amor y la reproducción. Lisa, que cargaba sobre sus hombros con la responsabilidad de registrar en su memoria y en su cámara toda la información que pudiera acerca de sus enemigos, proteger a sus soldados y regresar al SDF-1, decidió entonces que para sobrevivir era necesario seguirles la corriente y mostrarles cómo era ese "beso" que los gigantes ignoraban pero deseaban conocer.

Con Max desaparecido, sus opciones se reducían a Ben y a Rick, con quien tenía una pésima relación pero, aunque quisiera negarlo, encontraba muy atractivo.

-Es una orden ¿quieres obedecer?

-Lo que diga, comandante- respondió Rick con voz de desgano, aunque la tarea le resultó bastante sencilla. Casi sin darse cuenta tomó a Lisa por los hombros y la atrajo a su cuerpo para rozar con sus labios los que ella le ofrecía.

"Qué agradable sensación" pensó Lisa durante el breve instante que duró ese beso que, por algún motivo que desconocían, perturbó sobremanera a los zentraedis, pero también a ella. El contacto con el piloto le dejó una sensación de electricidad corriendo por sus venas que sólo había sentido con Karl la primera vez que lo besó, cuando ambos eran jóvenes y todo era nuevo y emocionante, seguramente quizás porque lo hacían a escondidas. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable pero ¿por qué, si había sido un acto para preservar su vida ante el enemigo, totalmente desprovisto de afecto o de la más remota intención de engañar a Karl? Pero lo había disfrutado, y eso alcanzaba para llenarla de remordimientos.

-¡Llévense a estos micronianos de mi vista en seguida!- gritó Dolza, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de ver.

Y así fue como Lisa, Rick y Ben fueron encerrados en una celda oscura y húmeda, donde analizaron todo lo que habían visto hasta el momento. No lograban comprender cómo aquellos gigantes, que tenían el poder de aniquilar planetas enteros, podían aterrorizarse con un simple beso. Era una reacción de lo más extraña, pero que sin embargo, podían utilizar a su favor.

-Tengo un plan- dijo Rick -Cuando los guardias vengan, Lisa yo nos volveremos a besar, y aprovecharemos su conmoción para salir de aquí. Ben estará junto a la puerta para ser el primero en correr.

Al principio Lisa se opuso, alegando que era un plan sin sentido, porque lo último que necesitaba era agregar más confusión a su cabeza besando de nuevo al joven teniente, pero pronto recordó que su deber estaba primero y la idea de Rick realmente podría ayudarlos a escapar.

En seguida escucharon unos pasos cerca de la puerta y ejecutaron su plan pero, para su sorpresa, quien llegó fue Max, disfrazada su nave bajo un uniforme zentraedi. Los tomó con sus manos y depositó a Rick y a Lisa en un bolsillo de su chaqueta y a Ben en otro.

-Para que no interrumpas a la pareja- le dijo, y luego dirigiéndose a Lisa -Quédese tranquila comandante, soy una persona muy discreta. Lo que sucede en la nave zentraedi, se queda en la nave zentraedi- y le guiñó un ojo.

-¡¿Cómo dices Max?! La razón del beso era para escapar- le respondió ella con indignación.

-No tienen que inventar excusas conmigo. Pero reconozco que estoy sorprendido, creí que a Rick le gustaban las chicas más jóvenes.

-¡Ya basta Max!- intervino su líder de grupo -Perdónelo comandante, creo que malinterpretó todo. Luego hablaré con él.

-Claro Rick ¡tienes mucho que contarme! Y no temas que no diré una palabra a nadie cuando regresemos.

Lisa se sentía furiosa, pero la accidentada operación de escape no le dio tiempo a responderle a ese soldado impertinente como hubiera deseado: los guerreros enemigos pronto descubrieron que se trataba de un engaño y comenzaron a atacarlos, haciendo estallar la nave de Max y obligándolos a correr en direcciones opuestas para salvar sus vidas; Ben y Max por un lado y, como si fuera un capricho del destino, ella junto a Rick por el otro.

Huyeron a toda velocidad hasta que los disparos cesaron y pudieron recargarse contra una pared, tomando fuertes bocanadas de aire.

-Espero que Max y Ben estén bien- dijo Lisa todavía agitada.

-Seguramente- respondió Rick, y ella no supo si fue porque de verdad lo creía o porque quería tranquilizarla.

"Tal vez no sea tan mal acompañante en esta misión" pensó Lisa, y en efecto no se equivocaba. En las horas que siguieron, mientras buscaban una posible salida, descubrieron las cámaras de clonación que usaban los zentraedis para cambiar su tamaño y conversaron acerca de lo que podría significar aquello. No sólo habían dejado de reñir, sino que habían empezado a llevarse bien.

"¿Será porque yo también estoy siendo amable con él, o es que por fin me respeta como superior?" se preguntó Lisa antes de ser sujetada por una gigantesca mano.

-¡Rick, ayúdame!- se encontró gritando, presa de un terror que no había sentido hasta el momento.

Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, el gigante arrojó lejos a Rick con una patada y la cámara de video resbaló de las manos de Lisa, quedando destruida en el acto. Aquello parecía el final.

Pero el valiente piloto no iba a darse por vencido, y disparó como pudo una enorme arma zentraedi hasta que abatió al captor de Lisa. Ella no hacía otra cosa que llorar y repetir que no merecía salvarse, puesto que su misión había fracasado. Pero Rick le tendió la mano, la miró dulcemente y con un reproche le hizo que ver se que se equivocaba.

"Me ha salvado...otra vez. Y yo haciendo berrinches de niña. Qué valiente es. Y qué gran corazón tiene. Ahora entiendo por qué Roy lo quiere tanto" pensaba Lisa mientras escapaban una vez más.

Estuvo a punto de darle las gracias pero el enemigo comenzó una nueva balacera y el suelo cedió debajo de ellos, haciéndolos caer en una especie de cañería. El agua los arrastró varios metros hasta lo que parecía ser una cisterna, y en la violenta sacudida, Rick se golpeó la cabeza y quedó inconsciente. Lisa lo subió como pudo a la parte más elevada donde no había agua, lo tumbó en el suelo, le tomó el pulso y presionó su estómago para hacerlo escupir algún posible exceso de agua que hubiera tragado. Él tosió ligeramente.

-¡Rick! Rick ¿Estás bien?- le preguntó, pero él seguía inconsciente. Lo importante, según pensaba Lisa, era que seguía con vida. Se arrodilló junto a él, le apartó unos mechones mojados del rostro y se quedó contemplándolo. Ese joven era todo un enigma para ella.

-No… no te vayas- murmuró Rick de pronto, todavía inconsciente, mientras se sacudía ligeramente.

"¿Qué estará soñando?" se preguntaba ella, mientras él se movía más enérgicamente, como si quisiera levantarse.

"-Minmay… Minmay…- empezó a decir con los ojos aún cerrados. A Lisa le llamó la atención, y es que ése no era un nombre muy común. La única vez que lo había escuchado había sido en el concurso de belleza Señorita Macross.

"Así que sales con la chica más bonita y famosa de la nave" pensó "Teniente Hunter, eres una caja de sorpresas"

-¡Minmay, no te vayas!- dijo Rick por último y abrió los ojos, para encontrarse con los de su oficial superior -¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó, aturdido.

Lisa le explicó que, mientras huían, habían ido a parar a esa especie de reserva de líquido que atenuó su caída. Él le dio las gracias y tuvo en extraño sentimiento, parecido al que ella había tenido antes: el de sentirse a gusto con la persona menos pensada. Con Lisa "reina del hielo" Hayes.

Hacía apenas unas horas habían estado discutiendo como perro y gato y ahora ella no sólo le había salvado la vida, sino que minimizaba el hecho y le hablaba en un nuevo tono de voz. Un tono de voz suave y dulce, como suave y dulce era también la nueva mirada que le ofrecía, y que le hizo olvidar por un momento a la joven cuyo nombre acababa de susurrar en sueños.

* * *

Aunque eran conscientes de lo grave de su situación como prisioneros, era agradable tener por fin un rato de paz, sentados junto al agua que seguía su curso como si fuera un arrollo. Sin embargo, su conversación seguía girando en torno al enemigo, sobre lo que podría significar ese lugar y sus pésimas condiciones, y así llegaron a la conclusión de que los zentraedis no sabían reparar sus naves. Sólo parecía haber guerreros entre ellos, no población civil.

-Eso me resulta muy triste,- reflexionó Rick -toda una población que no conoce más que la guerra…

-¿Sabes? En ese sentido, no son muy diferentes a mí.- lo interrumpió Lisa -Mi familia ha luchado en guerras desde hace cien años. La única vida que he conocido es la de las fuerzas de defensa.

-Eso puede haberte ayudado a ser la mejor en la Academia- le dijo el piloto -pero no te hace igual a los zentraedi. Ellos no saben amar, y tú lo tienes a Karl.

Lisa sonrió.

-Es cierto, pero Karl es un soldado también. Nuestras vidas giran en torno al ejército, y las de nuestros hijos muy posiblemente también lo harán.- Lisa guardó silencio, con la vista fija hacia adelante, como si fuera la primera vez que diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

Cuando el silencio se hizo muy largo y ambos empezaron a sentirse incómodos, pensó que era el momento de cambiar el tema:

-¿Cómo sabes que fui la mejor en la Academia?

-Todos a bordo de la nave lo saben- le respondió Rick, ligeramente sonrojado por su indiscreción -eres una especie de leyenda o de… "superchica"- dijo, dibujando las comillas con sus dedos.

-Sí, tal vez sea como dices. Claudia siempre está bromeando sobre lo autoritaria que soy con los hombres a mi cargo, dice que ellos me temen porque me gradué con honores… pero no creo que sea sólo por eso- suspiró ligeramente y, todavía mirando hacia adelante, continuó:

-Cuando Karl se trasladó a Marte me enfoqué exclusivamente en mis estudios, porque lo único que me interesaba era volver a verlo, y en el camino fui olvidando cómo relacionarme con otras personas.

-Pero ahora tienes varias amigas en el puente, ¿no es así?

-No sé si llamarlas "amigas", les tengo afecto pero la única que siento verdaderamente cercana es Claudia… pero basta de hablar de mí. Debo estar aburriéndote. Cuéntame sobre ti y Minmay.

-¿Qué?- Rick palideció y abrió mucho sus ojos -¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Vamos, no seas tímido. Hace un momento la llamabas en sueños. ¿Es tu novia?

-No exactamente. Bueno, no lo sé en realidad. Ella me gusta y antes solíamos pasar tiempo juntos, pero desde que ganó el concurso de belleza decidieron hacerla una celebridad y empezamos a vernos cada vez menos.

-Es una chica muy talentosa- dijo Lisa recordando su actuación en el concurso.

-Si- dijo Rick con un dejo de tristeza en su voz -Ya debe haber tenido su debut y probablemente sea la chica más popular de la nave.

-Eso es algo bueno, Rick. Ella nació para eso, es lógico que le ocupe tiempo, como a ti te ocupa tiempo el ejército, pero si se quieren encontrarán el momento para verse.

-Ojalá sea como dices- deseó el joven.

-Claro que sí- dijo Lisa, más entusiasmada que él -Tienes que disfrutar este momento porque es único, quiero decir el comienzo de una relación, cuando todo es nuevo y emocionante, cuando cuentas las horas que faltan para ver a esa persona… y cuando por fin la ves, esas cosquillas que sientes adentro, esa sensación de que el mundo se detiene, que la noche se ilumina, que todo lo demás que te rodea no importa…

-¿Así te sientes con Karl?- preguntó Rick, un poco asombrado al descubrir esa faceta enamoradiza de su oficial superior.

-Ya no- respondió ella con nostalgia -sentía eso al poco tiempo de conocerlo, en la Tierra… ahora ha sido maravilloso reencontrarnos, pero no pude sentir la misma magia. Somos adultos ahora, hemos vivido muy lejos uno del otro y aprendimos a ver la vida de diferente manera.

-No puedo imaginar lo duro que habrá sido pasar tantos años en esa base de Marte.

-Sí que lo fue, Rick. Él me ha contado algunas cosas, pero la mayoría aún se las guarda para sí. Está haciendo terapia con el equipo de psicólogos de la nave, pero sé que le tomará mucho tiempo sanar algunas heridas.

-Estoy seguro de que tu compañía se lo hace todo más fácil- le dijo Rick mirándola a los ojos y haciéndola sonreír.

-Qué linda sonrisa tiene, comandante. Es la sonrisa de quien sabe que tiene a alguien aguardando su regreso.

-Entonces sonríe tú también, ya que tienes a Minmay esperándote en la nave.

-No estoy tan seguro.

-Pues yo sí- dijo ella poniéndose de pie, decidida -¿Qué quieres apostar?

-Creí que las damas no apostaban- dijo el joven entre risas.

-Bueno, no apostemos entonces, pero recuerda cuando la veas que yo tenía razón- y diciendo esto, le tendió una mano -y ahora vamos a buscar una salida.

De inmediato se pusieron en marcha y pronto llegaron a una de las compuertas de la nave, en la que también aparecieron Max y Ben, como si los pilotos humanos tuvieran siempre las mismas ideas. Desde allí alcanzaron a ver una nave más pequeña que, según parecía, estaba pronta a despegar, así que se ocultaron entre el cargamento que trasladaban los zentraedi para llegar a ella.

Esta vez el plan sí funcionó como estaba previsto, ya que la nave se transposicionó de nuevo al Sistema Solar, acercándolos cada vez más a su destino.

-A partir de aquí depende de nosotros- dijo Lisa -Busquemos una de sus naves de asalto, la más pequeña que encontremos, y abordémosla.

Los tres hombres la miraron asombrados, pero ella les infundió confianza -Sé que ustedes lograrán manejarla. Me los han asignado en esta misión porque son tres de los mejores elementos del SDF-1.

Y en efecto, la oficial Hayes no se equivocaba. Al final de un corredor dieron con un battlepod vacío, se subieron y rápidamente lograron descifrar los controles. Max se encargó del armamento para abrir el agujero que les permitiría escapar, Rick y Ben de los sistemas de vuelo y Lisa de la radio, esperando establecer comunicación con el SDF-1 a tiempo para informarles que viajaban en una nave enemiga.

-¿Le doy una mano, comandante?- intentó ayudarla Max. Comenzó a girar las perillas hasta que de pronto, entre el ruido y las interferencias, donde no podía haber otra cosa más que transmisiones militares, sonó una canción alegre. Lisa y Ben se miraron confundidos hasta que Rick exclamó:

-¡Esa voz...! ¡Es Minmay!

Sus compañeros de tripulación empezaron a reír y gritar de júbilo; el regreso a casa ya no era un sueño lejano, por fin era una realidad palpable.

Max le alcanzó la radio a Lisa, y ella la usó para pedir ayuda al Puente del SDF-1. Al principio parecían no tener respuesta, pero al poco tiempo vieron que tres veritechs se acercaban a ellos.

-¿Comandante Hayes, me escucha?- oyó al piloto de uno de los veritechs que le hablaba a través de la radio -Aquí el teniente Rogers, líder del grupo Índigo. Vamos a escoltarlos de regreso.

-Aquí la Comandante Lisa Hayes. Lo escucho y le agradezco mucho, Teniente.

-Será un placer, Comandante. Y por último, tengo una sorpresa para usted. Abriendo comunicación con el Índigo 26. Cambio.

Los ojos de Lisa ya estaban llenos de lágrimas cuando comenzó la siguiente transmisión:

-Les habla el Teniente Riber del índigo 26. Vamos a acompañarlos de regreso a la nave. Lisa, cariño, no puedo creer que estés con vida. ¡Te amo tanto!

-Y yo a ti Karl. Cambio y fuera- dijo, cerrando la comunicación antes de que sus sollozos le impidieran continuar.

El resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, intentando contener la ansiedad que los embargaba. Al llegar, algunos pilotos que se habían enterado de la noticia estaban esperándolos, entre ellos Roy. Rick corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente como cuando eran niños, hasta que una voz detrás suyo lo interrumpió.

-Gracias por traerla de vuelta, muchacho- le dijo Karl, visiblemente emocionado.

-No hay nada que agradecer Teniente, sólo cumplí con mi deber. Además fue un trabajo en equipo- respondió formalmente Rick.

-Pero no es la primera vez que lo haces; si no fuera por ti, la habría perdido en Marte. Te lo agradezco de verdad.- y diciendo esto, le tendió su mano. Rick se la estrechó y comprendió que Karl por fin estaba tragándose su orgullo. Seguía pareciéndole un idiota, pero al menos parecía querer de verdad a Lisa.

"Sólo espero que no lea el informe de la misión" pensó "si se entera de que besé a Lisa no creo que venga a saludarme tan amistosamente la próxima vez".


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes de Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold, esto es un mero esparcimiento para mí sin ánimos de lucro**

* * *

Lisa, Rick, Max y Ben recorrían a paso tranquilo el extenso corredor que los llevaba hacia el salón de actos principal. A pesar de haberse ganado algunos días de vacaciones, ninguno se veía contento: acababan de exponer el reporte de su reciente misión ante la cúpula del SDF-1, pero sin demasiado éxito.

-Preferiría tener que enfrentarme de nuevo al enemigo que a esos tipos- dijo de pronto Max.

-Yo no comprendo por qué nos creen capaces de inventar algo así ¿Qué ganaríamos con eso?- preguntó Rick.

-No creo que consideren totalmente falso nuestro reporte,- intervino Lisa -pero sí inexacto. Tal vez crean que exageramos en el número de naves que vimos, o en nuestras conclusiones acerca de la forma en que viven los zentraedis.

-Habrá que esperar a ver qué nos dicen en la Tierra cuando lleguemos con esta información- concluyó Max.

-Pues entonces dejemos de preocuparnos por ello- dijo Ben -Lo importante es que podremos descansar un poco y ahora mismo tendremos una fiesta de bienvenida.

-Envidio tu entusiasmo, Ben. Yo quisiera ir directamente a descansar. No me siento muy a gusto siendo el centro de atención en un evento así de ruidoso- dijo Rick, preocupado.

-Yo tampoco, pero ¿qué podemos hacer? La recepción ya está preparada y nos esperan- dijo Lisa.

-Bueno, quizá no vuelva a sucedernos algo parecido así que relajémonos y disfrutemos- dijo Max mientras los cuatro eran conducidos al centro del escenario.

Las luces se encendieron y un presentador anunció sus nombres, haciendo que el público los ovacionara fuertemente. Comenzaban a disfrutar un poco de aquello, pero Rick no pudo disimular su expresión de sorpresa cuando Minmay hizo su aparición en el escenario, llevando cuatro ramos de rosas consigo. Le dió el primero a Lisa y le estrechó amistosamente la mano, dándole la bienvenida. Luego fue el turno de Rick, que luego de sus rosas no recibió un apretón de manos sino un tierno beso en la mejilla. Por un momento sintió que sus piernas le temblaban, y le pareció ver de reojo cómo Lisa les sonreía.

A todo aquello le siguió un pequeño concierto de Minmay. Rick, sentado a un costado del escenario, no podía creer lo que veía. Esa chica que hace unos meses era una desconocida, una dulce y quizás indefensa camarera de un restaurante chino, ahora se movía con gracia y comodidad sobre el escenario, ante cientos de personas que parecían amarla y cantaban sus canciones a viva voz. Empezó a sentirse mareado, y deseó que la música se callara y todos desaparecieran, excepto ellos dos. Pero entendió que eso ya no sería posible; sus vidas habían cambiado totalmente.

Terminado el show, los condujeron al salón donde habían preparado la fiesta de bienvenida: un buffet con los platos más deliciosos, una pequeña pista de baile, todo el personal de la nave que no estaba de servicio, el alcalde de ciudad Macross y muchos civiles curiosos.

-¡Pero qué maravilla!-exclamó Ben al tiempo que corría a llenar un plato con piezas de pavo, sándwiches y croquetas.

-Parece que volvieron hambrientos de su misión- lo sorprendió la chillona voz de Sammy, que acababa de acercarse junto con Vanessa para saludar al grupo.

-Y también parece que a ustedes el Puente les da sed ¿no?- preguntó Ben riendo y señalando las copas de vino blanco que ellas tenían en sus manos -¡Qué alegría verlas de nuevo!

-¡Las eché de menos, chicas!- les dijo Lisa mientras las abrazaba -¿Dónde está Kim?- preguntó, mirando para todos lados.

-Si, es raro que no estén las tres juntas- agregó Rick.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada de fastidio, y Vanessa dijo que Kim llegaría por su cuenta, junto con su nuevo novio.

-¡Vaya, Kim con novio! ¡Cuántas cosas me he perdido por esa tonta misión!- rió Lisa -¿Quién es?

-El recientemente incorporado doctor Thomas Jenkins, antiguo compañero de Karl en la Base Sara- le informó Vanessa.

-Pidámosle información a él, ya que Kim no está- dijo Sammy, viendo a Karl a lo lejos y agitándole el brazo para que se acercara -¡KAAAARL! ¡Ven aquí!

Él se acercó de inmediato, tomó a Lisa por la cintura con la mano que tenía libre (porque en la otra tenía una copa de martini) y saludó al grupo.

-Cariño, queremos que nos hables de Jenkins- le dijo Lisa -las chicas acaban de decirme que está saliendo con Kim.

Karl sonrió -¿Qué puedo decirte de él? Es una excelente persona así que no te preocupes por tu amiga. Apenas la conozco a ella, pero parece buena chica, y se los ve muy felices.

-¿Pero crees que sean compatibles?- curioseó Vanessa -porque él parece muy serio y formal, y Kim es todo lo opuesto. Le gusta salir, conocer gente, bailar…

-¡Y hacerlo en lugares raros!- la interrumpió Sammy.

-¡SAMMY, NO SEAS INDISCRETA!- gritó Vanessa, mientras todos reían -¡Kim nos contó eso porque somos sus amigas, no para que lo estés divulgando!

-Bueno, lo siento, tienes razón. Es que a Kim sí la imagino teniendo relaciones en los hangares, pero no a Jenkins…

-Basta Sammy, o no podré volver a mirar a Kim a la cara sin sonrojarme- le pidió Max.

-Yo creo que está celosa- dijo Karl con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Perdón?

-Vamos Sammy, tú también estuviste coqueteando con algunos soldados de la Base Sara.

Sammy guardó silencio con cara de enojada, mientras Vanessa reía.

-Y tú también Vanessa, ¿o me equivoco?- volvió a atacar Karl, que empezaba a divertirse incomodando a las compañeras de su novia.

-Yo conversé un poco con ellos pero ninguno me atrajo como pareja,- respondió ella -y Sammy se enamoró perdidamente de uno, pero él no le prestó atención porque tiene una chica esperándolo en la Tierra.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?- preguntó Lisa.

-¡No te atrevas a decir una palabra más, Vanessa!- pidió Sammy.

-Bueno ya basta,- intervino Ben -vamos a divertirnos ¡Mientras yo esté aquí nadie puede estar triste!- dijo al tiempo que arrastraba a las dos chicas a la pista de baile, mientras Max los seguía.

Poco a poco el clima formal del inicio fue desapareciendo y, entre copas, risas y música, tanto militares como civiles parecieron olvidar por una noche que estaban en guerra y lejos de su planeta. Ni siquiera un ataque enemigo los sorprendió esta vez, como si les hubieran dado una tregua para reponer energías y celebrar que aún estaban vivos y eran capaces de sentir alegría.

Sin embargo, había alguien ajeno a todas esas emociones; alguien cuyo único anhelo era poder acercarse a Minmay. Después de alejarse de sus amigos y buscarla por todo el lugar durante varios minutos, o quizás horas (ya no estaba seguro), finalmente la encontró en uno de los extremos del salón.

-Minmay… me alegro tanto de verte… te ves tan hermosa…

-¡Rick!- gritó mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo -¡Tenía tanto miedo de no volver a verte! ¿Cómo estás?

-Bi...bien, gracias- respondió el muchacho sorprendido por la muestra de afecto que acababa de recibir -Tú lo hiciste increíble en el escenario.

-¿De veras te gustó Rick? ¡Eres tan dulce!- apenas dijo esto, Minmay miró por sobre el hombro de Rick y su expresión cambió -Oh no, mi agente quiere que me vaya ahora mismo ¡Es que mi trabajo nunca termina!

-¿Tan pronto tienes que irte?

-Lo siento Rick, pero prometo compensártelo. Te llamaré para vernos uno de estos días, ¿de acuerdo?

-Lo que tú digas, Minmay- respondió él sin disimular su desilusión.

-Te veré pronto, y felicidades por el éxito de tu misión- dijo antes de besarlo en la mejilla y salir corriendo junto a su agente.

Rick permaneció en su lugar cabizbajo, como una patética figura triste que contrastaba con la alegría que lo rodeaba. Desde allí echó un vistazo a sus amigos, que sí parecían aprovechar su rato de ocio: Claudia, sentada en las rodillas de Roy, reía mirando cómo Lisa le daba de comer pastel a Karl en la boca. En la pista, Ben bailaba la coreografía de Thriller mientras Vanessa y Sammy trataban de seguirlo y Max los aplaudía divertido. Al lado de ellos, la recién llegada Kim bailaba abrazada a un hombre, seguramente el nuevo novio del que todos hablaban.

¿Cómo lo hacen?" pensaba Rick, que no podía apartar ni a los zentraedis ni a Minmay de su mente ni siquiera unos minutos para poder festejar como el resto.

Su desánimo no pasó inadvertido para Lisa, que de inmediato comprendió lo que pasaba y se acercó para intentar consolarlo.

-¿Qué pasa, teniente?- le preguntó

-¡Lisa!- exclamó sorprendido -Nada, sólo estoy un poco cansado.

-No tienes que fingir conmigo. Estás triste, y supongo que el motivo es la hermosa chica de cabello azul que acaba de cruzar la puerta.

-Sí.- dijo Rick, sonriendo con resignación por la perspicacia de su superior -Apenas cruzamos unas palabras y se fue. Nunca tiene tiempo para mi.

-¿Eso crees?- trató de animarlo Lisa -yo pienso que fue todo lo contrario. El poco tiempo que tuvo en esta fiesta lo invirtió en ti. No habló con nadie más aquí dentro.

Él la miró confundido, buscando si había verdad en sus palabras o sólo pretendía levantarle el ánimo, pero ella continuó sonriendo.

-¿La verás de nuevo?

-Dijo que me llamaría, pero…

-¡Eso es estupendo! Alégrate entonces y ven con nosotros, que tenemos que celebrar un rato más todavía- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo llevaba con sus amigos.

-Está bien, supongo que puedo intentar divertirme un rato- agregó Rick -y sino le pediré consejos a tu novio, que se ha vuelto el alma de la fiesta.

-Oh no...- se preocupó Lisa al ver a Karl, que bailaba con un grupo de desconocidos arriba de una de las mesas, sin soltar nunca su copa. -Creo que ha bebido demasiado. Será mejor convencerlo de que vaya a descansar.

Rick contuvo la risa para no avergonzar todavía más a la comandante.

-LISA, CARIÑO ¡AHÍ ESTÁS!- gritó Karl al verla, bajando de la mesa y caminando torpemente en dirección a ella.

-Sí Karl, sólo me alejé unos pasos. ¿Quieres bajar la voz? Sería mejor que…

-Ven conmigo, quiero presentarte a mi amigo- la interrumpió sin siquiera prestarle atención -¡THOMAS! Ah, ahí estás, ven aquí. Lisa, te presento a Thomas Jenkins.

-Ya me lo presentaste hace diez minutos, ¿recuerdas?- dijo Lisa ruborizada.

-Si Karl, ya conocí a tu encantadora novia- dijo Jenkins riendo y lanzando una mirado cómplice a Lisa para que se relajara.

-Ah, es que Thomas es el mejor ¡SI TE CONTARA TODAS LAS COSAS QUE PASAMOS JUNTOS!

-Seguro, cielo. Pero estás gritando otra vez. ¿Por qué no dejas esa copa?- dijo Lisa cada vez más preocupada -Ya bebiste suficiente por hoy.

-Pero, cariño ¡ESTO ES UNA FIESTA! Y beber es lo que se hace en las fiestas.

Jenkins percibió que se avecinaba una discusión de pareja y los dejó a solas. La expresión y el tono de Lisa cambiaron drásticamente antes de responderle a Karl.

-Yo me voy a descansar, y creo que lo mejor sería que tú también lo hicieras.

-No, gracias. Aún es temprano. Mañana vuelvo a mi asquerosa rutina de intentar matar zentraedis, así que déjame disfrutar hoy. Si tú sólo vives para el trabajo es asunto tuyo- le dijo a su prometida con dureza y dio media vuelta en dirección a la pista de baile -¡DIXON! ¿Dónde estas? ¡Tienes que enseñarme esos pasos de baile!- gritó mientras se alejaba.

Lisa permaneció un momento con los puños apretados y conteniendo las lágrimas, más de rabia que de tristeza, que empezaban a asomar en sus ojos. Sabía que no tenía sentido seguir la discusión ahora que Karl estaba totalmente borracho, así que empezó a caminar con paso firme hacia la salida.

Rick presenció la escena sin saber qué hacer. Sintió que Lisa no merecía volver sola y triste a su barraca y pensó en acompañarla, al menos para devolverle el gesto que ella había tenido con él hacía un momento, pero lo más probable sería que ella lo tomara muy mal y desquitara su furia con él. O peor aún, Karl podría ser el que lo tomara mal y ya no sabía qué esperar de él en ese estado. Sin embargo, se sentiría peor si no hacía nada, así que se decidió a ir detrás de Lisa, pero por suerte Claudia adivinó sus intenciones y le cerró el paso.

-Déjala Hunter, yo me encargo. Avísale a Roy- y salió a buscar a su amiga, pero antes de llegar a la puerta volteó una vez más y le sonrió.

-Gracias.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Robotech pertenecen a Harmony Gold, esto es un mero esparcimiento para mí sin ánimos de lucro**

* * *

Los pensamientos no dejaban de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Lisa mientras se dirigía al restaurante chino para encontrarse con sus amigas. Se sentía decepcionada consigo misma; el SDF-1 por fin había regresado a la Tierra, y ella junto al Capitán Gloval habían solicitado al Cuartel General de la Tierra Unida una tregua con el enemigo y la reubicación de los civiles en el planeta, pero sin éxito.

Repasaba una y mil veces en su mente lo sucedido, hasta que una voz familiar la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Buenos días, Lisa ¿Tú también estás yendo al restaurante chino?

-¡Hola Rick! Sí, ahí almorzaremos junto con Sammy, Vanessa y Kim ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Veo que no te has enterado todavía. El primo de Minmay, que se había marchado hace tiempo, ha vuelto al restaurante de sus padres así que hoy están de festejo. Todos sus amigos y vecinos estarán ahí para saludarlo.

-No sabía que Minmay tuviera un primo. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue con ella en Japón? Supe que fuiste el encargado de llevarla a visitar a sus padres.

-Eso fue una sorpresa, la verdad

-Fuiste muy afortunado, ella fue la única civil que obtuvo el permiso para abandonar la nave.

-Lo sé. Me sorprendió la cantidad de gente que fue a saludarla, es decir, ya sabía que era famosa, pero despierta un fanatismo más grande de lo que pensaba.

-Y es por eso que se le autorizó el viaje. Al ser una persona tan influyente en la nave, lo ideal era conseguir el consentimiento de sus padres para seguir adelante con su carrera, puesto que es menor de edad. Además se la dejó a ella elegir a alguien de su absoluta confianza como su piloto… y no me extraña que te eligiera a tí.

Rick se sonrojó ligeramente -Será porque ya la traje de regreso y a salvo una vez.

-Vamos, no seas tímido. También te eligió porque siente algo por ti.

-Ya ni sé la verdad. Claro que fue divertido, paseamos del brazo, me mostró cosas de la ciudad… pero parecía que le daba lo mismo que estuviera conmigo o con cualquiera. Sólo hablaba de su carrera y de lo ocupada que está. Y al llegar a casa de sus padres… bueno creo que fue lo peor de la mañana.

Suspiró, Lisa le sonrió con picardía y continuó: -Estuve un rato largo ahí parado oyéndolos discutir, ella gritando que es una celebridad y ellos que es una niña que debe vivir con sus padres, hasta que apareció su primo Kyle y tuvo la gran idea de acompañarla.

-¿Y eso es malo?- preguntó Lisa con sorpresa -Al menos la dejaron regresar.

-Sí, pero espera a que lo conozcas. Es un pacifista arrogante que odia a los militares, y por supuesto yo no soy la excepción. En el viaje de vuelta prácticamente apenas si me dirigieron la palabra.

-Qué pena Rick, parecía la oportunidad ideal de pasar tiempo con ella.

-Yo pensé lo mismo, pero en fin. Cuéntame de tu misión. ¿Cómo te fue?

-Supongo que ya sabes la mayor parte por toda la información que se filtró, de todas formas pronto se emitirá un comunicado oficial del Capitán Global y todos se enterarán.- Lisa suspiró, hizo una breve pausa y continuó -No creyeron una palabra de mi informe. Piensan que sobre estimamos el poder del enemigo así que negaron la posibilidad de una tregua y negociaciones de paz. La misión que casi nos cuesta la vida fue en vano, Rick.

-Qué frustrante- la interrumpió el piloto.

-Lo es, pero la peor parte se la llevan los civiles que no tienen la culpa de nada. Su propio planeta les prohíbe la entrada y los mantiene prisioneros en una nave que sirve de señuelo para los enemigos.

-¡Es terrible! ¿Y tu padre opina igual que ellos? ¿No confía en la palabra de su propia hija?

-No sé qué piensa él realmente. No tuve ganas de verlo cuando terminó la reunión porque en ese momento no podía separar a mi padre del Almirante que tomó una pésima decisión.

-Entiendo… -dijo Rick mientras abría la puerta del restaurante chino y le dejaba el paso a Lisa -Tal vez un buen platillo nos levante el ánimo.

Los dos entraron y, tras echar un vistazo alrededor y no encontrar ninguna cara conocida, se sentaron en una mesa grande a esperar a sus compañeros.

-Habría jurado que las chicas llegarían antes que yo.- dijo Lisa -Y también pensé que Karl estaría aquí.

Rick recordó la escena de la última vez que los vio juntos y, aunque su prudencia le indicaba no preguntar nada, su curiosidad pudo más: -¿Cómo están las cosas con él? Perdona si parezco un entrometido, pero ya que lo nombraste…

-Mejor Rick, gracias por preocuparte- respondió Lisa con una sonrisa -Se disculpó de mil maneras, incluso ayer me envió un ramo enorme de rosas para desearme suerte en la reunión…

-Y por tu expresión puedo adivinar que ya lo perdonaste- observó el piloto, haciendo que la cara de Lisa cambiara rápidamente en un gesto de contrariedad.

-En el fondo creo que sí, que ya lo perdoné, pero aún no se lo he dicho porque no quiero hacérselo tan fácil. Aún no nos hemos visto desde que volví, de hecho. Me preguntó si podía ir a esperarme a la pista de aterrizaje pero le dije que no, porque no estaba de humor para ver a nadie.

-¡Vaya!

-¿Crees que me excedí?

-No ¡para nada! Está bien que no quieras hacerle las cosas tan fáciles… yo vi cómo te trató en la fiesta y creo que no merece que lo perdones así como así.

-Es verdad- suspiró Lisa -pero tampoco puedo ser tan dura con él. Le está costando mucho adaptarse aquí después de lo mucho que sufrió en Marte.

Rick no dijo una palabra; se limitó a morderse el labio inferior y desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa?- quiso indagar Lisa, con el seño fruncido.

-No lo sé, es extraño... es que en el Ejército eres respetada y... ejem, perdón... incluso temida. Tus decisiones son inflexibles, eres firme y severa... pero en tu vida sentimental eres muy diferente.

A Karl le dejas pasar todo. Como si tuviera un poder sobre ti que...- el joven se interrumpió de pronto al darse cuenta que los ojos de su oficial superior empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. -Lo siento, Lisa. Creo que me excedí.

-No, Rick. Está bien que me lo digas si es lo que piensas- le dijo ella tratando de esbozar una sonrisa. No era algo agradable de oír, así que probablemente tendría mucho de cierto. Ahora su cabeza tenía algo más en qué pensar que no fuera el fracaso de su misión.

Rick se pasó la mano por los cabellos deseando que un milagro los salvara de ese silencio incómodo, y por suerte en seguida llegaron sus colegas a ocupar los asientos vacíos.

-¡Qué hambre tengo!- dijo Kim

-¡Y yo!- agregó Sammy, que no dejaba de mirar al rededor -¡Cuánta gente hay! ¡Apuesto a que hay muchos chicos guapos!

-Ejem, ¿Nos llamaban?- dijo riendo un piloto del escuadrón Índigo, que acababa de llegar junto a Max, Ben y algunos de sus compañeros, entre ellos Karl. Este último se acercó a Lisa, la besó y le dijo muy cerca de su oído:

-Te extrañé, preciosa. Me alegra verte.

-También a mi, Karl. Gracias por las flores ¡Me encantan!

-¿Me concedes el honor de sentarme a tu lado?- le preguntó en un tono jocoso, señalando la silla vacía a su lado, pero ella respondió muy seria:

-Claro- miró a Rick, como para tomar valor, y añadió: -Siempre que no bebas alcohol.

Karl asentió en silencio y ocupó el asiento.

-¿Así que hoy está tan concurrido por la llegada del primo de Minmay?- preguntó Max, para animar un poco la mesa

-Exactamente- fue la respuesta de Rick.

-¿Es el joven que está junto a Minmay?- preguntó Vanessa -¡Es tan atractivo!

-¡Sí que lo es!- dijo Kim

-¡Tú no lo mires que ya tienes novio!- le reprochó Sammy.

-Claro, y ahora dirás que tú lo viste primero- dijo Vanessa riendo.

-No se ilusionen mucho, chicas, parece que a Kyle no le gustan los militares- dijo Lisa -¿Cierto, Rick?

Rick no respondió y le hizo señas a Lisa de que se callara, porque justamente Kyle estaba acercándose a su mesa para presentarse y darles la bienvenida al restaurante. Minmay lo acompañada, colgada de su brazo, y también saludó a todos aunque no tan efusivamente como en otras ocasiones. También se presentó el alcalde de Ciudad Macross, que tras saludar a Rick y echar un vistazo general a la mesa, le dijo amistosamente a Kyle:

-¡Vaya! Aunque no te guste la Milicia, debes reconocer que hay chicas muy hermosas en las fuerzas de defensa, ¿verdad?- y, guiñándole un ojo, se marchó.

Era el segundo comentario sobre el tema que escuchaba Sammy, así que ahora quiso obtener información del propio Kyle: -¿Es verdad que tienes algo contra el ejército?

-No es que tenga algo en particular contra el ejército, es que no me gusta la violencia. De ningún tipo- le respondió impasible -La violencia no conduce a nada, sólo genera destrucción y dolor.

-¿Piensas que los militares disfrutamos destruyendo cosas?- le preguntó Max, un tanto incómodo, pero antes de que Kyle pudiera responder, Rick ya había tomado la palabra:

-Yo me uní al ejército para proteger vidas, sobretodo las de aquellos que quiero, no porque ame la destrucción o el dolor. Y creo que hablo por todos los presentes- añadió al ver que sus compañeros asentían ligeramente con la cabeza.

-Eso es cierto- intervino Karl -pero tampoco hacemos nada por evitarlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Rick sorprendido -¡Cuando el enemigo ataca no tenemos otra opción!

-¿Tan seguro estás de eso?- insistió Karl -Es una forma muy simplista de verlo. ¿O acaso conoces muchos soldados que busquen una alternativa a la violencia? ¡Claro que no! Primero disparamos, luego nos lamentamos.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Kyle, sorprendido de que alguno de ellos pensara como él -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Karl Riber- respondió, omitiendo deliberadamente su rango a pesar de la costumbre.

-¿Y cómo acabaste siendo militar?

-Por seguir el mandato familiar. Era lo más fácil.

-Ya veo.

-Pero ingresé pensando en cumplir funciones alejado de las armas. A mi tampoco me gusta la violencia. Durante mucho tiempo trabajé como observador en la base de Marte, pero al llegar al SDF-1 me reasignaron como piloto de combate. Y lamentablemente nuestro primer deber es la obediencia…

-Sí, claro. Y desertar es un delito muy grave- lo interrumpió Kyle -He escuchado esa historia tantas veces... pero tú pareces decirlo en serio.

Todos en la mesa seguían atentamente la conversación, pero llegado este punto, algunos empezaron a sonreírse y murmurar cosas como

-Claro, si fuera líder de escuadrón pensaría distinto

-O si su suegro lo tuviera en mayor estima…

El ambiente empezaba a ponerse tenso y la más incómoda era Lisa, que no sabía si debía defender a su prometido de esos estúpidos comentarios o ignorarlos para no darles importancia. O tal vez debía permitir que lo molestaran por querer ganar la simpatía de un jovencito engreído que prácticamente los había insultado por su condición de militares. Pero por suerte para ella, Kyle se hizo cargo rápidamente de la situación:

-Ven, Karl. Tienes que probar el delicioso té de mi tía. Es una receta secreta y estoy seguro de que te encantará.

Karl se levantó y lo siguió, apretando los labios para no responder a ninguno de sus compañeros.

-Parece que Lisa tiene competencia- dijo Kim al oído de Sammy, que se tapó la boca para contener una carcajada. Vanessa le dió un codazo para que hiciera silencio, porque estaba segura, por la expresión de Lisa, de que la había oído.

 **Más tarde, en el Puente**

Los radares detectaron una nave enemiga acercándose a toda velocidad al SDF-1, por lo que Lisa fue llamada inmediatamente a ocupar su puesto.

Se presentó sin demora y empezó a dar órdenes eficientemente a los pilotos, pero algo en su rostro indicaba que no estaba bien.

-Lisa, ¿qué te pasa?- quiso saber Claudia -estás actuando muy extraño hoy, pareces una sonámbula ¿Es por lo que pasó en el restaurante chino?

Lisa cerró los ojos, respiró profundo y contestó:

-Lo siento Claudia, no tengo un buen día. Estoy pensando en demasiadas cosas y…

-¡Señoritas, concéntrense, por favor!- les pidió el Capitán Global.

-Discúlpenos- respondió formalmente Claudia, y antes de continuar dirigió unas rápidas palabras a su amiga -Cuando acabemos aquí vamos por un café y me lo cuentas todo. Pero por favor, trata de estar tranquila ahora.

Mientras tanto, la nave enemiga seguía acercándose peligrosamente, y junto a ella cientos de battlepods.

-Comandante Hayes ¿Cuántas de estas cosas esperan que derribemos?- preguntó Rick por el TacNet, con una cierta preocupación en su voz -¡No dejan de aparecer más y más!

Y es que, en efecto, los battlepods seguían apareciendo frente a ellos por montones, sin importar cuántos cayeran, y empezaban a traspasar las defensas del SDF-1.

Lisa trataba de seguir con su trabajo, imperturbable como siempre, pero esta vez no lo lograba. En su mente se agolpaban las palabras de Kyle y de Karl contra la guerra, como así también las del teniente Hunter, que ahora estaba corriendo peligro. " _¿Tendrá sentido todo esto?_ " pensó, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza como para alejar esa idea. Al menos Karl no estaba de servicio en ese momento, porque ya no podría tolerar una preocupación más.

Pero pronto la voz de Vanessa resonó para hacerla volver a la realidad: -¡Capitán! ¡Una nave enemiga gigantezca prepara una colisión contra nosotros!

-Parece que intentarán una maniobra suicida- reflexionó en Global en voz alta -Preparen el ataque Daidalus de inmediato.

Claudia sonrió. El ataque Daidalus, que consistía en golpear al enemigo con el brazo del SDF-1 para luego liberar misiles es su interior, era infalible, y Lisa lo manejaba de maravilla.

-Enterado- respondió Lisa con formalidad, y prosiguió a preparar el lanzamiento de los misiles y avisar a los pilotos que guardaran distancia del inminente ataque.

-Max, Ben ¡síganme!- dijo Rick a sus compañeros tras escuchar la orden de Lisa -¡acabemos con estos tipos! Saber que ejecutarían el Daidalus había renovado sus esperanzas de ganar la batalla y se sentía animado para acabar de una vez con esos malditos pods que los habían estado acosando incansablemente.

-¡Enterado! Max y yo lo cubriremos.

Casi sin darse cuenta, empezaron a eliminarlos uno a uno pero, en su entusiasmo, Rick no se alejó lo suficiente de la zona de ataque.

Adentro del SDF-1, los monitores mostraban la cuenta regresiva para el ataque. Lisa no pudo evitar recordar la última vez que lo habían ejecutado y la gigantezca explosión que generó, pero esta vez no pudo sentir orgullo sino una opresión en el pecho.

Las imágenes se agolpaban en su mente mientras los números corrían en la pantalla…

8...

 _Kyle diciendo que "la violencia sólo genera destrucción y dolor"_

7...

 _"Seré un soldado, pero ya no puedo tolerar tanta violencia" decía un jovencísimo Karl "por eso ese puesto de observador en Marte es ideal para mí"_

6...

 _Rick, muy serio, quizás hasta enojado:_ " _Yo no me uní al ejército porque ame la violencia, sino para salvar vidas"_

 _5..._

 _Y también el día que discutió con ella por el TacNet "Nosotros aquí afuera corremos grave peligro mientras usted nos da órdenes tan tranquila y segura ahí dentro"_

4...

 _Aquella Lisa adolescente y llena de ilusiones: "Yo también me uniré al ejército para estar junto a tí, Karl"_

 _3..._

 _"Tengo una idea mejor, yo dejaré el ejército y seremos felices juntos", la toma de la mano y echan a correr bosque adentro_

 _2_...

 _Lisa y Karl viviendo en el campo, con un bebé en brazos "¡Qué bueno que no seguimos en el ejército y tenemos una vida normal!"_

 _1..._

 _-_ ¡ATAQUE!- exclamó Claudia.

Era la señal convenida para que Lisa activara el brazo de la nave, pero ella siguió rígida y con la mirada perdida, ajena a todo cuanto la rodeaba

-¡LISA!- le gritó, desesperada al igual que toda la tripulación.

Lisa volvió en sí y ejecutó el ataque lo más rápido que pudo, pero ya había perdido algunos valiosos segundos, los suficientes para hacer que el brazo del SDF-1 no penetrara de lleno en la nave enemiga y algunos misiles fueran desviados hacia afuera. Aún así, la nave zentraedi fue destruida con éxito, pero antes de que pudiera ponerse a celebrar como el resto, una comunicación abierta con uno de los pilotos la sobresaltó:

-Me alcanzó uno de nuestros misiles ¡Necesito ayuda!

Y después silencio.

Lisa sintió que se le cortaba la respiración. Rick Hunter había sido derribado y la culpa era enteramente suya.

-El ataque fue un éxito rotundo, Capitán- informó Claudia

-Y el radar muestra que el enemigo se está retirando- agregó Sammy.

-Muy bien. Mantengamos la posición actual. La batalla ha terminado- dijo el Capitán, para luego dirigirse a Lisa: -Comandante Hayes, ha realizado un excelente trabajo. Puede retirarse a su habitación a descansar. Creo que lo necesita.

Ella agradeció con apenas un susurro y se alejó por el pasillo lo más rápido que pudo, para que sus compañeras no notaran sus lágrimas, si es que no lo habían hecho ya. Al llegar, se sentó al borde de la cama y rompió a llorar, mientras pensaba en el accidente de Rick y en su deseo de que sobreviviera.

Así permaneció un largo rato, hasta que Karl llamó a su puerta y ella le indicó que pasara.

-No llores, cariño. Claudia me contó lo que pasó- se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos -y de camino aquí, escuché que ya encontraron a Hunter. Está en el hospital, inconsciente pero con vida.

Lisa levantó la cabeza y enjugó sus lágrimas.

-Gracias a Dios- dijo -Iré a verlo en cuanto pueda recibir visitas.

-¿Qué dices? No es tu deber visitar a cada piloto que resulte herido en combate. Estará bien, no te preocupes por él.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¡Si fue todo mi culpa!

-Claro que no. Tal vez no sea tan buen piloto como dicen, si no tiene los reflejos suficientes para esquivar un misil.

-No harás que me sienta menos culpable con eso.

-Bueno, ya basta de llorar, que he venido a alegrarte ¿quieres que pasemos un buen rato juntos?

-Es lo que más necesito en este momento- sonrió Lisa -¿Vas a darme ahora ese masaje en las orejas que me debes?

-Mmmm no, ¡tengo un plan mejor!- dijo Karl, entusiasmado -¿sabías que Minmay filmará su primera película?

-Algo había escuchado, sí- dijo Lisa con poco interés.

-Pues Kyle será su coprotagonista. El rodaje empieza hoy… ¡y me dio dos pases VIP para que vayamos a verlo! ¿No es genial? Nunca estuve en un set de filmación.

-Yo tampoco, pero la verdad no me apetece mucho ir en este momento.

-Vamos, será divertido. Te distraerá un poco.

-No, en serio. Prefiero quedarme y dormir un poco. Ve tú si quieres, no pierdas la oportunidad.

-Pero no quiero dejarte aquí llorando.

-No hay problema, Karl, de verdad. Quiero estar sola un rato y descansar. Cuando termine el rodaje ven por mí y cenamos.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, ve y diviértete.

-Gracias, preciosa. Prométeme que estarás bien

-Te lo prometo.

Lisa no tardó mucho en quedarse dormida después de que Karl se fuera, pero al cabo de una hora la despertó la voz de Claudia al otro lado de su puerta:

-¿Alguien ordenó servicio a la habitación?

Lisa corrió a abrir y rió ante la ocurrencia de su amiga, que llegaba con dos vasos de humeante capuccino.

-Te prometí que tomaríamos un café más tarde y supuse que no tendrías ganas de dejar tu habitación... y además intuí que Karl te habría dejado sola- añadió, mirando al rededor

-Yo le pedí que se marchara.

-¿Qué sucede, Lisa?

-¡¿Además de que casi mato a un piloto?!

-Ya no te angusties, amiga. He estado hablando con Roy, que fue a ver a Rick al hospital. Las enfermeras le dijeron que está fuera de peligro. Sólo resta esperar que despierte. Mientras tanto están monitoreando sus ondas cerebrales, pero todo indica que no tendrá secuelas de ningún tipo.

Lisa se llevó una mano al pecho y respiró en un gesto de alivio.

-Pero eso no es lo único que te tiene preocupada, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Claudia, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues… creo que no…

-Vamos, Lisa, a mí puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes. Si no quieres hablar ahora lo entiendo, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que desahogarte y entonces…

-¿Tú me ves diferente cuando estoy con Karl?- la interrumpió de pronto, como si hubiera tomado valor para hacer la pregunta pero temiera arrepentirse si no la hacía enseguida -¿Me comporto diferente con él que con el resto? ¿Le permito cosas que no debería?

Claudia abrió los ojos muy grandes, porque no se esperaba aquello, y no estaba muy segura de qué responder tampoco:

-Algunas veces me lo ha parecido, sí. Entiendo que su situación es muy particular, que lo amas y que lo has extrañado mucho… pero no estaría mal que fueras más firme con él cuando se porta como un idiota. Se supone que el amor tiene que hacernos más felices, no miserables.- Claudia suspiró y continuó -Pero eso no se aprende de un día para el otro. A mi también me costó mucho con Roy al principio.

-¿En serio? Habría jurado que Roy y tú se entendieron desde el día 1.

-¡No, Lisa, para nada! Estuve mucho tiempo pasándola mal por todo lo que él me hacía, hasta el día en que se atrevió a hablarme con el corazón y entonces todo cambió… Es una larga historia, ya te la contaré en otra ocasión. Y si hay vino de por medio, mejor.

-Te tomo la palabra. Es que no te imagino discutiendo con Roy… yo creo que me cuesta ser dura con Karl porque él ha sufrido mucho tiempo aislado en Marte…

-Y tú también has sufrido lo propio desde que él se fue. Y estás sufriendo ahora mismo, ¡mírate, con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar porque derribaste a un compañero por error!

-Es que fueron muchas emociones fuertes el mismo día; primero ese Kyle diciendo que la guerra es inconducente, cosa que es cierta, luego Rick diciendo algo que también es cierto, que nosotros no luchamos porque nos guste hacerlo, que en cada vuelo se arriesga la vida por proteger a otros… ¡y hoy pudo ser su último vuelo por mi culpa!- sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y ya no pudo seguir. Claudia la abrazó y le acarició los cabellos, como si fuera una niña pequeña a la que debía proteger.

-¿Y si vas a verlo mañana?- se le ocurrió de pronto -Te sentirás mejor si le dices todo esto a él

-Lo había pensado, pero no creo que sea buena idea- dijo Lisa, incorporándose de pronto -¿Y si esta enojado conmigo? Además Karl me dijo que no fuera...

-¿Perdón? ¿Te estás escuchando? Acabas de preguntarme si estás cediendo mucho ante Karl, y aquí está la respuesta. Si te hace bien ir a ver a Hunter, hazlo. Karl tiene que entenderlo.

Lisa asintió suavemente, tomó un sorbo de capuccino y, por primera vez en el día, sintió que sus pensamientos al fin empezaban a ordenarse y a dejarla en paz.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes de Robotech no me pertecen, son propiedad de Harmony Gold y sus empresas asociadas.

* * *

Los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana ya se filtraban por la ventana cuando Rick abrió los ojos. Se incorporó bruscamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que todavía le dolía un poco, mientras miraba todo a su alrededor.

-¡Vaya sorpresa encontrarlo despierto, teniente!- dijo una enfermera que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-¿Qué me pasó?- preguntó Rick, que ya había comprendido que estaba en el hospital, pero no alcanzaba a recordar por qué.

-Fue herido en combate, teniente, y sufrió una fuerte contusión en la cabeza.

-¿Viviré?- preguntó, a mitad de camino entre la realidad y el delirio. La enfermera contuvo la risa y respondió:

-Claro que sí. Pero estará aquí un tiempo hasta que se recupere.

-Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño…

-Es normal, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de calmantes y analgésicos que se le administraron. Ahora trate de descansar.- dijo la enfermera, y se retiró.

Rick trató de reconstruir lo que había soñado, porque en su mente las imágenes se le mezclaban: los vuelos acrobáticos que hacía cuando era civil, Minmay siendo secuestrada por el enemigo, su primer vuelo en veritech, una discusión con Lisa por el TacNet, lo que parecía ser un zentraedi con la cara de Kyle, algún sinsentido con una bicicleta voladora, los paparazzi acosando a Minmay, ella cantando a capella sólo para él, los dos a solas en la cabina de su avión… sí, eso sin duda había sido lo mejor del sueño… ella estaba encima de él, con la falda levantada hasta la espalda, moviéndose suave y rítmicamente… él la sostenía por la cintura mientras ella le clavaba las uñas en la espalda y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando caer en cascada su hermoso pelo color miel…

¡¿Color miel?!

Ahora lo recordaba más claro, y no era Minmay. Había tenido un sueño erótico con su oficial superior. "Qué extraño. ¿Serán los calmantes?" pensó.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Lisa atravesaba el largo corredor hacia el Hospital Militar con paso decidido. Karl, al verla pasar, se acercó a preguntarle a dónde se dirigía.

-Voy a disculparme con el teniente Hunter.

-¿Sigues con eso? Vamos, cariño, no te molestes. Son cosas que pasan, él estaba cumpliendo con su deber y además ya está fuera de peligro.

Ella respiró hondo, recordando su charla con Claudia, y se reafirmó:

-Voy a ir de todas maneras. El reporte dice bien claro que su nave cayó porque fue golpeada por uno de nuestros misiles, que fueron lanzados con retraso respecto a la señal que yo debía dar. Necesito hacer esto, y lo haré.

-Está bien, como quieras. ¿Te acompaño?

-Te lo agradezco pero no es necesario, Karl. Te encontraré después en la cafetería.- dijo, lo besó en la mejilla y siguió su camino, haciendo una pequeña parada en el medio para comprar unas flores que alegraran un poco la habitación de Rick… y también, a lo mejor, su propio ánimo.

La sorpresa del joven piloto al verla llegar fue grande. ¿Qué hacía ella ahí, y con esa expresión tan triste?

-Hola Rick ¿cómo estás? Vine a... a decirte que lo lamento- le dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el accidente- dijo mientras colocaba las flores en un jarrón, para tener una excusa que le permitiera escapar de esos ojos azules que la harían sentir aún peor de lo que ya estaba -Ambos sabemos que fue culpa mía que resultaras herido en la batalla.

-Claro que no, Lisa. La culpa fue mía, yo hice una maniobra equivocada.

-Gracias… pero yo tuve mucho que ver de todas formas.

Rick estaba a la vez enternecido y asombrado por la actitud de Lisa. Tomarse la molestia de ir a verlo para disculparse en persona era algo que no esperaba, y tampoco estaba seguro de merecer.

-Tú no eres así, Lisa ¿qué pasa? ¿dónde está aquella confianza en ti misma?

Lisa depositó el jarrón en la mesita más próxima a él, y por primera vez desde que llegó, se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara. Rick también la miró un instante, pero pronto se sonrojó y fue él quien tuvo que apartar la mirada. Acababan de venir a su mente las imágenes del sueño que había tenido con Lisa, y ya no podía concentrarse en la conversación.

-En fin...- dijo Lisa después de un breve silencio -me esperan en el Puente, así que creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-Gracias por venir a verme.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer. Que te mejores, Teniente.

Rick la vio dirigirse hacia la puerta y tuvo muchas ganas de pedirle que se quedara un rato más, pero no le pareció correcto y en cambio le preguntó si volvería.

-No lo creo, Rick. Estaré ocupada.- respondió, y se fue dejándolo con una sensación que no acababa de comprender. Estaba aturdido. Apenas estaba procesando el hecho de haber tenido un accidente que casi le cuesta la vida, cuando encima se le aparece Lisa a terminar de revolucionar sus pensamientos. Ella, la firme y segura Oficial Hayes, se presentaba ante él silenciosa y cabizbaja para pedirle disculpas… ella, la hermosa y sensual Oficial Hayes, que se había paseado por sus sueños más íntimos pero que estaba comprometida con otro piloto que…

Sacudió su cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Prendió la radio para distraerse, y por fortuna lo consiguió, ya que estaban emitiendo una canción de Minmay. Cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos, y preguntándose qué estaría haciendo la joven estrella de Macross en ese mismo instante. Hacía tiempo que no la veía. ¿Qué pensaría si supiera que él estaba en el hospital? ¿Lo extrañaría? ¿Pensaría en él alguna vez? Eran demasiadas preguntas para su mente agotada, así que no tardó en quedarse dormido.

* * *

Lo que Rick no sabía era que alguien, del otro lado de la nave, buscaba darle respuesta a esas preguntas yendo al mismísimo estudio donde Minmay estaba rodando su película. Con ayuda de Claudia, Roy había logrado rastrearla, le contó del accidente de Rick y la hizo prometer que haría lo posible por ir a visitarlo. Y por si esto no fuera suficiente, se detuvo en una juguetería a comprar un avioncito a escala y fue a buscar a Max y a Ben para que los tres juntos fueran a verlo al hospital.

-A ver cuando dejas de fingir y te reincorporas al ejército- dijo Roy ni bien cruzó la puerta de la habitación de Rick.

-¡Hola, viejo! ¿Cómo estás? ¡Max, Ben! ¡Qué sorpresa!

-¿Cómo estás, jefecito?- preguntó Ben

-Aún un poco dolorido, pero supongo que mejor.

-Casi lo olvido, esto es para ti- dijo Roy, al tiempo que le lanzaba la caja con el avión de juguete.

-¡Gracias! Pero no hace falta que me consientan como un niño.

-Yo creo que sí- añadió Max -Si Minmay puede honrarte con su presencia ¿por qué nosotros no podemos hacer lo mismo?

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó Rick -Minmay no vino a verme. Las celebridades no tienen tiempo para despojos humanos como yo.

-Lo siento- dijo Max, apenado -pensé que ella te había traído esas flores- dijo señalando el ramo que estaba junto a la mesita de noche de Rick.

-No, no fue ella. Fue...la comandante Hayes- dijo, y bajó la mirada.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué buen gesto de la Comandante!

-Sí que lo fue- dijo Rick, pensativo -Se hizo un tiempo para venir hasta acá y disculparse conmigo...- suspiró.

Roy notó el cambio de actitud de su amigo, y siguió observándolo mientras Max y Ben hablaban con efusividad y bromeaban acerca de Minmay y el show privado que debería darle a Rick en medio de la habitación. Él no les prestaba atención, apenas respondía con monosílabos y hacía girar el pequeño avión en sus manos.

-Rick ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó entonces Roy.

-¿Qué? No, me siento cansado, es todo- fue su respuesta.

Pero Roy se dio cuenta de que no era verdad, y les pidió a Max y a Ben que se retiraran para poder hablar a solas con su hermano. Ambos se despidieron y cuando cerraron la puerta tras de sí, Roy se acercó a las flores, y mientras las olía dijo:

-Bueno Rick, ya puedes ser sincero conmigo.

-¿Qué?

-Yo empecé exactamente igual con Claudia. Quería hacerme el desentendido, pero ella ya me importaba tanto que cuando no estaba conmigo, me dejaba con ese mismo aspecto estúpido y melancólico que tienes ahora.

Rick abrió la boca como para decir algo, pero estaba tan sorprendido que las palabras simplemente no le salieron.

-¡Ja ja ja! Vamos Rick, no te avergüences en hablar de ello conmigo. Yo sé lo que es estar enamorado.

-Pero… no es lo mismo. Claudia te corresponde. En cambio… ella…

-Lisa Hayes ¿verdad?- preguntó Roy, ya impaciente -la amas.

-Shhh, baja la voz ¿quieres?

-Tranquilo, Rick ¿cuál es el problema?

-Que ella está comprometida.

-¿Y eso va a detenerte? Si sientes algo por ella, no la dejes escapar.

-No podría… No sé que hacer, Roy.

-Deja de compadecerte. Relájate y sé tú mismo.

Rick exhaló un suspiro.

-¡Y sonríe, por favor! Que no es una tragedia lo que te pasa, sino todo lo contrario- agregó Roy, mientras lo despeinaba con ambas manos, para hacerlo reír.

-¡Jajaja! Ya deja mi cabeza que está un poco sensible.

-Está bien, lo siento. Y ahora que recuperaste tu sentido del humor, me marcho. Luego te haré otra visita.

-Nos vemos, viejo.

Vio cómo Roy caminaba hacia la puerta, pero antes de que se fuera lo detuvo con un último pedido:

-Por favor, no se lo digas a Claudia.

Roy lo miró con una sonrisa casi paternal antes de responderle:

-Claro que no lo haré. Aunque le pidiera guardar el secreto, ella no soportaría y se lo acabaría contando a Lisa. Y no quiero quitarte el privilegio de decírselo tú mismo cuando sea el momento oportuno… que espero sea pronto.

Roy salió de aquella habitación y, mientras caminaba por el pasillo, no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar lo trabajoso que había sido encontrar a Minmay esa misma mañana para convencerla de que fuera a ver a Rick. "¿Así querías levantarle el ánimo? Estabas buscando en el lugar equivocado, Fokker" pensó.

* * *

Algunas horas después, Rick recibió la tercer visita del día, y la que menos esperaba.

-¡Minmay! ¡Qué sorpresa verte aquí!

-¿Cómo te encuentras, Rick? El comandante Fokker me dijo que estabas herido, y vine a verte en cuanto pude. ¡Estoy agotada!

-¿Mucho trabajo?

-¡Demasiado! Entre la película, el disco y mi próximo concierto, siento que no me alcanzan las horas del día. ¿Te molesta si me siento?- dijo, señalando el borde de la cama.

-Claro que no, recuéstate si quieres y descansa un poco.

Minmay le hizo caso y sus ojos se cerraron apenas se recostó, mientras Rick la miraba con ternura. Para dormirse tan deprisa, con apenas medio cuerpo apoyado en la cama, era evidente que tenía que estar muy cansada. Qué lindo detalle que se molestara en ir a verlo cuando tenía tanto que hacer. Aunque era un poco descortés el hecho de quedarse dormida sin haber conversado casi nada. Era como si hubiera ido al hospital por las camas, y no por él.

Respiró hondo, y al hacerlo, el perfume de las flores llegó hasta su nariz. Las flores que le había traído la Comandante Hayes. Lisa. Le gustaba Lisa. Recordó una frase que le había dicho Roy hacía algún tiempo: "Antes de amar a alguien, tiene que gustarte primero". Le gustaba Lisa, no había duda alguna de ello… pero ¿Amarla? ¿No habría exagerado Roy? Lo cierto era que no dejaba de pensar en ella, ni siquiera ahora que tenía a la Señorita Macross a los pies de su cama.

De pronto, la alarma de alerta de ataque lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Se sintió inútil y vulnerable, ahí recostado, mientras sus compañeros luchaban allá afuera por defender al SDF-1. Minmay seguía durmiendo pese a aquel sonido chillón y estridente, y él no pudo evitar sentir un poco de envidia. "Cómo me gustaría ignorar el peligro y descansar yo también" pensó, pero le era imposible: lo invadía un mal presentimiento difícil de explicar. Una frase salió de su boca, muy suave:

-Cuídate, Roy.


End file.
